narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Regashiden
PROLOUGUE Jouchiro watched in awe as he saw his hero shoot off his rasengan, blasting a training dummy to pieces.. Naruto is so cool! One day, I'll be just as strong as he is! And everyone will know me! ''He watched as Naruto formed his hand signs, and then jumped back when he saw three other complete copies of him emerge in a cloud of smoke. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as this happened. ''So awesome! ''Jouchiro pretended to form the same hand sign, and ran around pretending to use the rasengan. He was a 7 year old, after all. He ran around stuck in his fantasy until he bumped into someone, who pushed him down into the dirt. "Watch where you're going, you loser!" said the other kid who had pushed him. "Uh, sorry, it won't happen again-" Jouchiro began to say as he climbed to his feet, but then the bully screamed. "What is it?" asked Jouchiro innocently. Before he could get an answer, the kid had already run off, making sure he was safe even though he was under no threat. "Freak! No one wants you here!" said the bully as he ran off, certain to convince his parents against the innocent boy. And then he realised what was going on. the bully had seen Jouchiro's curse, the burden that caused everyone to fear him. He saw that Jouchiro had no eyes. Okami trained in the same courtyard with Jaaku, his black wolf pup practising a new technique his elder brother taught him, the specialty of the Inuzuka. His brother Kiba had been teaching him at the academy when he spotted that creepy new kid from his class the weird one that he heard rumors about. ''He's a monster, stay away! ''This time he had been pushed over by another kid and called him a freak, running off from something scary. Okami seemed curious, but first he had to stop that bully. "And so you've gotta... Okami?" He sped past Kiba, who was in the middle of explaining the jutsu further, and shouted "Lets go Jaaku!" The black pup barked and followed his master in running over to the victim. The kid was about ten meters away from Jouchiro when Okami yelled "Fang over Fang!", the name of the technique they had been practicing. The bully was taken off his feet and fell onto his behind crying, now running off screaming. Okami walked over to Jouchiro and helped him up, followed by Kiba. "You ok?" he asks. "I'm fine." replied Jouchiro, brushing dust off his clothes. "I just spooked him." He turned his head to look at his saviour, but then he was greeted with looks of shock. "Are you.. ok?" asked Kiba. "Didn't I tell you? I'm fine." Jouchiro replied, still smiling. "But your eyes..." Okami inquired. "Oh? They were always like that." Kina cleared his throat, being polite and ignoring the obvious problem with Jouchiro. "Anyways, great work Okami. Let's get back to training. If you practice you can make that jutsu a thousand times awesomer!" "Hang on." Blank expressions from his younger brother." "Why?" Kiba asked. "Maybe we should take him with us for a while?" Okami asked. Jaaku begged. Kiba seemed to take a while to decide, but then he came to a decision. "Okay. Sure he can train with us for a while." The two kids and pup beamed. "So what's your name?" asked OkamI as they walked along. "Jouchiro." he answered. "Okami." CHAPTER ONE Five years later... Jouchiro sat up on the balcony with his two teammates, waiting for his sensei to arrive. "C'mon! Dad's late again!" said the one known as Kato, while his sister sat patiently. You really couldntt tell if they were related, apart from the constant bickering that was about to follow. "Do you always have to be so impatient Kato? Just wait for a couple more hours. He'll come along." said his older sister, Sera. "Hey, father says you shouldn't talk to me like that!" "I can if I want to!" As they fought, Jouchiro closed of his sight, the equivalent of shutting one's eyes, an action not ossicle for one such as him. ''Why did I have to be out with these two? Their arguing is annoying... "Hey, you two!" All three of the genīn turned in the direction of the deep, booming voice, and say a tall, tattooed figure, wearing the flak jacket of a jonīn. "Daisuke-sensei!" Jouchiro greeted. "Dad!" said the two siblings. "You two should stop treating each other like that! Itss not befitting of a healthy squad!" scolded the father. "Anyways on that subject, I've got something I want you to do." "What is it sensei?" asked Jouchiro, eager to do some work over listening to these two. Okami was sparring with Kyoya Shibame, his teamate, and damn good wind style specialist. As they fought, Asami Masadara, the third member of the squad walked by, causing Okami to lose focus and cop a gust of wind in the face, knocking him off his feet. "Damnit! It feeps like you just smashed me in the face with a brick!" shouted Okami. "Maybe i did." Kyoya replied with a smirk. Okami shot a glare back at him. "Well maybe you should keep focus and not flipout everytime you see Asami!" he continued. Asami sat down on a bench, her beautiful blonde hair glistening in the sun. "Oh hey Asami! Damn, I just got stabbed maybe you could give me a hand?..." "You better shut up or the only one getting stabbed will be you!" Okami promised. "Sure. Better make sure Asami's not around when you do it or you might get distracted!" Asami gasped. Okami ran at him in a rage but before he could Jaaku jumped up and bit Kyoya on the hand making him jump out of shock and pain. "Hey! You better train your mutt boy or so help me I'll..." he began but stopped as Okami ran at him with his Lightning Spear. "DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN JAAKU OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Okami shouted in a rage. "What's that supposwe to be a rippoff of chidori?" Kyoya mocked seeing the new jutsu. "Hehe. Not quite." Okami replied and then about twenty meters away from Kyoya he threw the spear making it soar high in the sky, through the air and land at Kyoya's feet, knocking him back with a small explositon. "Hey! That could have killed me!" "Whose to say it wasn't supposed to?" Both in caught up in a rival's battle, the two genin ran at each other at full force, before they were stopped by two huge, orange, black striped creatures. They both looked at Asasmi, who had one hand slammed into the ground. "Enough! This isn't the way a team is supposed to treat each other!" Just them, a new person joined the fray. "I don't know what this is about but I'm sure its not worth killing over." said their newly arrived sensei, adjusting his glasses. "Sensei?" The three said in unison. "Hello. its nice to see you guys are doing ''something ''together. Anyways, I have something more important planned that involves all three of you." "This." Daisuke-sensei held up a small, silver object that chimed with the wind, a bell. "You must get this." "How the heck are we supposed to get it from you, dad?" said Kato with doubt. "You're not supposed to get ''this ''one." Suddenly, the bell burst into white smoke, and disappeared from Daisuke's fingers. "This is just a shadow clone version. The real one is up there." He pointed behind where Jouchiro was sitting, and the squad looked in the direction. He pointed up to the mountain top where the Hokage Rock Faces, where the past kage where all immortalised. From right to left they were Harashima Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and our current Hokage, Lady Tsunade. "Way up there? You sure?" Sera asked. A smirked formed on her face. "It's probably a bit too much for my little bro." "Hey! That's nothing!" Kato replied in anger. "Dad, what do we have to do to get it?" "You'll have to find it. Somewhere on that mountain is my shadow clone, holding the real bell. The only problem is: which one?" "That won't be a problem for me." added Jouchiro. "I'm a sensory type, so I should be able to find the right one." Ever since he was little, Jouchiro had never known how he could see without any eyes, or why he didn't have them. His parents would say it's natural, but oh there was enough proof to say it wasn't. Even when he was 7, his chakra flow was already precise enough for him to be able to "see" quite better than most people, and that skill had let him survive as a genin. "Oh you better hope so." Daisuke concluded. "Now off you go. Bring the bell back to me and we'll see if you're ready." "Ready for what?" Sera asked. "You'll see." "Okay Okay, i'll get one large ramen with extra pork and medium dipping noodles, and a large beef ramen with large dipping noodles please." Konsuke-sensei told Ayame, who passed the order along to her father. "Man. this is gonna be great!" Kyoya said, about ready to dig in as the order arrived. "You bet!" added Okami. "But sensei, why are you suddenly treating us after you just caught us earlier?" "Cause I'm a nice teacher no?" replied Konsuke, doing his trademark creepy glasses adjusting. "Go on... eat up." he concluded with a devious smile. Later... "I've gotta say sensei, that ramen was nice!" said Asami as they walked through the forest behind Konsuke towards their training ground, surprised at his unusual genorosity. Suddenly, Konsuke abruptly stopped, making Kyoya bump into his back. "Hey! Watch it!" "Quiet, or you'll break my genjutsu."Konsuke said, his voice as serious as ever. "What do you mean?" asked Okami. "Look over there." Konsuke replied, pointing at a suspicious group of men standint in the thick. "They're rogue ninja, just look at their headbands." The squad looked closely at their foreheads, seeing headbands with crosses through them, signifying their criminal state. "You're right, what should we do? Inform Lady Hokage?" asked Asami. "Actually, I have another plan in mind," Konsuke said, a smile creeping onto his face. "we're gonna attack them, get this done and over with." "What? Are you crazy sensei?" Kyoya whispered in shock. "We might get killed!" "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Konsuke added, and suddenly the air around them shimmered, and the rogue-nin turned to them. "Come and get us." The enemy attacked so fast, the group of genin almost had no time to think."U-um, Summonig Jutsu!" Asami yelled as she slammed her outstretched hand onto the ground, a diagram of kanji spreading and two large tigers appearing. On instinct, the two beasts tore the first row of rogue-nin to shreds, and disappeared in a burst of smoke. Following up on that, Okami and Jaaku jumped and spun into the second row, demonstrating their technique. "Fang Over Fang!"The ninja they hit were torn apart almost as badly as Asami's jutsu did. "My turn." Kyoya said with a grin as he held his hand high up in the air. "Wind Style: Air Cutter!" Immediately a pulse of air emanated from his hand, bisecting another few rogue-nin. "Good job guys!" Konsuke yelled, finishing up on an enemy with precise kunai strikes. But then suddenly, horror struck, and Konsuke grimaced with pain. "Gah!..." "Sensei!" Okami screamed as he witnessed his teacher's throat being pierced by a kunai, his limp body falling to the ground. Okami glared with hate at his killer. "Why you... Fang Over Fang!" The rogue fell to the ground dead, and the rest of the squad came in to help Konsuke. "Sensei..." Jouchiro's squad trudged up the mountain, taking the long way in this case as they had not learnt the wall running technique. "I'm bored." Kato exclaimed. "Well we can't help it." replied Sera. "Where is his stupid clone anyway?" he continued, folding his arms behind his head. "Jouchiro, do you sense anytging yet?" He replied wity a blank expression. "Not yet. But I suspect we're getting close." Kato yawned loudly. "We better. I'm getting so tired..." "Hey I don't see you doing anything!" Sera scolded. "Jouchiro's the one doing all the work!" "Well actually Sera, It's not really too much trouble." he said in time, before Kato could reply and the bickering would start. "I do this everyday really. Its just like breathing actually." As soon as he finished that sentence, a green blur sped past, through the trees in front of them. "That was him." Jouchiro said. "Daisuke-sensei." "Haha well in that case!..." "Kato don't." Sera grabbed Kato's wrist before he could set off one of his jutsu, and possibly set off a forest fire. "Awww. You always gotta spoil the fun sis..." Just then, another Daisuke sped past, this time wielding a kunai that shot passed Jouchiro, who would've flinched if not for his condition. "We better get moving guys." he said. "Your dad is getting real now." "Konsuke-sensei!" Kyoya yelled, although it was no use. "There's no point," Okami said wiping the tears off his face. "He's gone." Suddenly, Asami winced, and clutched her leg. "Asami. Are you all right?" "Yeah, I just twisted my ankle." Okami stood, and Jaaku assumed a fighting stance, growling at the rogue-nin. "Stay here. Me and Kyoya will handle the rest." Kyoya stood next to him. "I'm with you." he said. As soon as the sentence was done, the enemy ninja charged, and foolishly running into Okami's kunai. "Air Cutter..." Kyoya mumbled, tearing the remaining men apart. "We have better get moving." Okami exclaimed. "Or else we might get overwhelmed." "I can take them." Kyoya said with a grin. "Maybe but what about Asami?" Okami rebutted. "We need to get her safe, or else she might end up like sensei." "No Okami. It's all right." Asami stood, with Kyoya's help. "I'll use my summoning. You don't have to worrie about me." Okami smiled. "Okay." Just then more ninja arrived, lured here by the commotion, and attacked, kunai in hand. "Bring it." Okami and Jaaku spun, and used tye Fang Over Fang to destroy a group of ninja, "Your turn Kyoya!" "Okay..." he ran towards a grouo of enemies, arms flowing behind him, and yelled. "Wind Style: Air Cutter!" This time with the added rage, the wind sliced in a huge burst, killing the entier group in one go, chopping them to pieces. "Haha-" Suddenly, earthen pillars rose out of the ground abruptly, surrounding Kyoya and Asami trapping them. "Darn." "Guys!" Okami shouted. "We're fine!" Asami replied, "Worry about the other guy!" "What other guy..." A shuriken flew past Okami's arm, tearing his sleeve, and cutting his skin. "Damn!" "Well done, I must say." Another figure emerged from the enemy crowd, wearing a cloth mask over his mouth, and glasses. He spoke with a gruff voice. "Now that we've got those two out of the way, let's settle this." "Okami!" Asami shouted, and he turned to face her. "Just... Don't die, you hear me?" "I won't." Okami replied, a grin forming on his face. "The fun is just getting started." "We need to hurry." Jouchiro said, leading the squad through the trees, tracking the Daisuke clone that had attacked him earlier." "We're right behind you Jouchiro. Don't worry." Sera replied. Just then, another kunai sped past, this time, it sliced through a strand of Jouchiro's hair. He stopped, and the two siblings stopped on the branch behind him. "What's the matter?" asked Sera, peeking over her teammate's shoulder. "He's stopped. That's what." Jouchiro replied. "Better get ready for a fight." "Right!" said the other two as they readied their kunai, and went back to back. Jouchiro drew his weapon of choice-a bo loosely wrapped in bandages-and assumed a defensive stance. This weapon had been given to him by his family, a graduating from the academy present. "Formation one, complete." Sera exclaimed. "Ok, now we're ready." Kato said with a large grin. "Don't get cocky Kato. This may be a test, but it doesn't mean Daisuke-sensei will go easy on us. Do you think you can take him head on, on your own?" Kato pouted. "Maybe." he mumbled. In a flash, Daisuke struck, but Jouchiro sensed his presence and blocked the kunai strike with his bo, the two materials clashing together making a loud clang. "Now Sera!" Jouchiro ordered, and instinctively Sera reached for Daisuke's waist, trying to grab the silver bell from his belt. Daisuke smiled. "Do you think I would've given you victory so easily?" Suddenly, the Daisuke clone exploded in a puff of smoke, along with the bells. "Darn. That set was a fake." Jouchiro cursed, even though he was to young to do so. "Careful! He could be anywhere!" Perception heightened, Jouchiro searched with his unique vision for the target, and surely enough he knew that one of them was behind them. "Kato! Sera!" Category:Role-Play